1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved switch device structure, and more particularly to a switch device having a connection board and multiple support members assembled with a fixing support (or contact support), whereby the operation rod can be stably operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional switch indication device or switch device is applied to an electrical, electronic and automatic control system for an operator to operate or power on/off the system on the console. For example, a restriction switch or travel switch is applied to mechanical equipment for controlling the motional travel thereof. In general, the switch device is installed in a predetermined position. When a motional part of the mechanical equipment hits the contact of the restriction switch, the restriction switch will switch the circuits to control the travel of the mechanical equipment and provide terminal restriction protection.
The conventional (restriction) switch device generally includes multiple contact seats (or insulation cases), which are side by side assembled with each other. A wire connection assembly is disposed in each contact seat. The contact seats are securely locked with a contact fixing support by means of screws and spring lock washers to form an integrated form. Basically, the contact fixing support is formed with openings. The operation rods can pass through the openings and extend into the contact seats to touch and move the wire connection assemblies to achieve an effect as a restriction switch.
With respect to the structure, operation and application of such restriction switch device, the opening of the contact fixing support only provides a path for the operation rod to get into the insulation case to touch and move the wire connection assembly. Therefore, the opening is not designed with any structure to sealedly assemble with the operation rod. As a result, when operating the operation rod to reciprocally touch and move the wire connection assembly, the operation rod is apt to deflect and shake. This will affect or deteriorate the moving effect of the operation rod to the wire connection assembly.
As well known by those who are skilled in this field, in the conventional switch device, the opening of the contact fixing support is not designed with any structure to sealedly assemble with the operation rod. Therefore, during the long-term use of the conventional switch device, dust, liquid, humidity or the like tends to infiltrate into the switch device through the opening and accumulate on the contact fixing support, the case and the wire connection assembly to affect the operation of the switch device or cause short-circuit. This is not what we expect.
To speak representatively, the above description reveals some shortcomings of the contact seat (or the insulation case), the contact fixing support and the relevant connection components of the conventional switch device in use and structural design. Incase the contact fixing support and the relevant components are redesigned to be different from the conventional switch device, the use form of the switch device can be changed to widen the application range thereof. For example, in comparison with the conventional switch device, a specific cooperative structure is disposed between the opening of the fixing support and the operation rod to enhance the sealing extent therebetween. This improves the shortcoming of the conventional switch device that when the operation rod is operated to reciprocally move the wire connection assembly, the operation rod is apt to deflect and shake to affect or deteriorate the moving effect of the operation rod to the wire connection assembly. Moreover, during the long-term use of the conventional switch device, dust, liquid, humidity or the like tends to infiltrate into the switch device through the opening and accumulate on the contact fixing support, the case and the wire connection assembly to affect the operation of the switch device or cause short-circuit. The specific cooperative structure between the opening of the fixing support and the operation rod as minimizes this shortcoming as possible.